This application claims the benefit of priority of application Ser. No. 2,363,214, filed in Canada on Nov. 13, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games of high/low score chance and trivia games in general, and more specifically to a high/low score trivia game upon which may be played by two or more players. It is begun with a prearranged score, at least one set of valued question/answer cards; with the cards in each set having different subject matter from each other card and at least one consecutive series of blocks; which are separately individually pivotally from each other, and at least one consecutive series of integers. The object of the game is to achieve the lowest or highest score; by tossing at least one die and display or conceal one or more integers which add up to the total value of the die or dice, and to correctly answer the question which corresponds to the displayed integer(s) remaining in the series. Each round of play ends when a player can no longer conceal or display at least one integer from those remaining in the series; whereupon the player challenges the question corresponding to the remaining displayed integer(s). Scores are determined; by adding the value of the player""s cards in his/her possession; with the player who achieves the highest or lowest score determines the winner of the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different age groups have enjoyed games of trivia for many years. Trivia games and its uses are well recognized in the prior art. More specifically, trivia games that have been devised and utilized over the years are known to consist of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations despite the countless designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Advancing a player""s token from a start position to a finish position while answering questions along a path according to the roll of a players die almost universally plays such games. Scoring consist of having the first player to whom successfully advances their marker(s) to finish position be declared winner of the game.
Advancing a player""s marker according to the numeric value of the die or dice almost usually scores these types of games. Very few, if any, trivia games have been developed over the years which use the die method to conceal or display an integer(s) from at least one prearranged consecutive series of integers, and use the remaining displayed integer(s) to determine from which category(s) to challenge, and correctly answer the question corresponding to the displayed integer(s) to achieve a score for that player. Any related art forms known to the present inventor are listed below.
The present dice game includes at least one consecutive series of integers, example one through twelve and at least one consecutive series of blocks, and at least one set of valued question/answer cards, and at least one die. The object of the game is to achieve the lowest or highest score depending on method of play; by tossing at least one die, and display or conceal one or more integers which add up to the total value of the die or dice, and to correctly answer the question which corresponds to the displayed integer(s) remaining in the series. Each player continues his/her turn; by tossing at least one die until that player can no longer achieve any additive numerical matches with any integer or combination of integers in the series, whereupon the player receives at least one valued question/answer card from the category set that corresponds to the displayed integer(s) in the series, and challenges the question to achieve a score by having a contiguous player to left of player read question with answers to player or player covers answer and reads question to him/her self. If player answers question correctly, player then keeps card. If player incorrectly answers question, player then forfeits card back to corresponding category and continues answering other available question/answer card(s). If player conceals or displays all the integers in the series, player then challenges all the questions corresponding to the series, and if answered correctly the player shall receive a valued card for each integer, therefore achieving the most points. Play then passes to next player who begins with either completely concealed or displayed integers, and continues playing the same game as previous player. A timer maybe used to determine the winner as the player with the highest/lowest score when the time limit has expired winning the game.
Different integers, valued question/answer card categories and types of die may be used in the present game, from at least one tetrahedron die having four faces (suitable for an integer series and card categories ranging from one through four) to and including at least one icosahedrons having twenty faces (suitable for an integer series and card categories from one through twenty) or any other regular polyhedron shape die may be used as desired, with the block series, integer series and card category""s adjusted accordingly to provide a reasonable challenge.
The present dice game also includes different embodiments of a playing apparatus, comprising a game board with at least one consecutive series of pivotally mounted blocks and integers; which may be re-positioned along one edge of game board and at least one set of valued question/answer cards. The integers, blocks, and cards maybe actuated by means of mechanical, electrical, electronic, or other suitable means available.
The integers maybe either concealed or displayed in the course of play until no further play maybe accomplished according to the rules of the game. The remaining displayed integer(s) determine from which category the valued question/answer card(s) maybe challenged from, and if answered correctly will provide player with a score.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dice game. The dice game comprising of at least one consecutive series of blocks, integers, at least one set of valued question/answer cards and at least one die; with the die being used as a random number generator for concealing or displaying at least one integer from the series until no further play is possible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus for such a game. The apparatus comprising a game board with a die or dice tossing surface and at least one consecutive series of pivotally mounted blocks with integers; that maybe repositioned along one edge of game board, with the integers being selectively concealed or displayed according to the play of the game and at least one set of valued question/answer cards.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dice game in which one or more die may be used, with the die being tetrahedron, cubical, octahedron, dodecahedron or icosahedrons as desired, with the blocks, integers and card sets adjusted accordingly to provide a reasonable challenge.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dice game in which at least one level of play maybe accomplished until a single player remains who has achieved all levels of play with a predetermined minimum/maximum score.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a dice game in which a predetermined time limit maybe set, with the winner being the player having the highest/lowest score or a predetermined minimum/maximum score before the time limit has expired.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a game board, which may be played by two or more players simultaneously.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a game that may also be adapted for low vision, visually impaired or blind players by means of Braille indicia, which may educate the sighted players to recognize Braille indicia while playing the game. Therefore, the sighted players maybe challenged to play the game blindfolded with a blind player.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new dice game which is of durable, dependable and of reliable construction that may be manufactured from wood, plastic or any other suitable material available.
As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which shall be described subsequently in detail, is to provide a new educational game that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention described, with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, references shall be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.